Enrique's Mission
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Johnny still has his blade, and Enrique's getting tired of it.  But why does Enrique keep stumbling upon parts of his blade?  Rated T for tripping.  Enjoy :D


_**A/N**__: Hello, it is Enrique's turn! Hehe. This is like a sequel to Chess Attack, so I hope you don't get too confused xD_

_**Dedication**__: Hm... got me._

_**Warnings**__: Mischief, OOCness, something-something-possesed Johnny, randomness, insanity, very little swearing, etc._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own own the Majestics... or the rest of Beyblade either :'( lol_

During dinner Enrique made his plan: he would hunt down Johnny and make him give back his blade. It has been weeks and Johnny has still been missing. Quite frankly, they've all been worried.

Even Enrique... although, his concern is mostly about his beloved beyblade. It has cost him some popularity with the ladies, much to his dismay. He always thought they loved him for his extremely good looks.

He finished his dinner with the resolve to get his full charm back.

"Please try to bring Johnny back. I am starting to miss him being uncouth."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. He's part of this team too."

"Okay... I will."

"Good luck."

Enrique puts his "I mean business" jacket on, and heads out the door. Time to search the city for his blade. Oh, and Johnny too. Can't forget him.

Of course, the first blocks of this mission fail epically, as he finds neither. Enrique never thought this was going to be so hard.

Sighing, he resigns himself to keep looking. His status as a ladies' man depends on it.

After a few hours of failure, Enrique decided to go back to Robert's. He sadly noted that not one girl looked his way. It was as if he was invisible or something.

He walked back inside and went to sit down to think. Before he made it that far though, he slipped and fell.

Muttering curses to himself, he noticed what he fell on.

"M-my attack ring?" What's that doing here?

It was in decent shape, about how he left it. _Did Johnny come back?_

When he asked Robert, he got his answer: no.

"Perhaps you should look for him tomorrow again. He might have the rest of your blade." Robert told him.

"Ok, I will Robert." Enrique assented.

When he left, he failed to notice Robert change into his Chess King outfit. He also failed to notice him heading into the dungeon area.

The next day, Enrique rolled out of bed, and woke up in shock. Not only did he roll off like some kid, he also landed on another part of his beyblade. This is seriously getting freaky.

"Robert!" Enrique yelled, running down the hall.

"Yes?" Robert calmly responded from behind him.

"I found another part for my blade," he ignored the fact that Robert scared him.

"Maybe you just broke your blade and scattered the pieces around my castle."

Enrique laughed, thinking Robert was being sarcastic. Robert never wavered from his serious expression.

He sobered up. "Well, I didn't. Johnny took my blade. Remember, he said so."

"Then why did you find a couple parts of your blade here, where Johnny is not?"

He frowned. That was a good point. Just where was Johnny? And how were the parts of his blade showing up like they were?

He refocused his vision, to notice that Robert left. Sighing, he walked forward.

And tripped. On yet another part of his blade. How did this part end up where Robert was? Was Robert damaging his blade?

That's an appalling thought. Robert wouldn't do that... would he?

No. That's not like him. Although, just out of curiosity, Enrique decided to follow Robert. He could still hear his footsteps echoing, and started to follow him. Hopefully he wasn't making as much noise.

After about ten minutes, they ended up in the dungeon part of the castle.

Enrique's eyes were round in surprise. What's going on down here?

He found Johnny sitting in the corner, and Robert in his royal chess outfit. So THAT'S where Johnny was. Robert was hiding him?

On the table in the center of the room, he found the rest of his beyblade.

This wasn't going to be easy, but someone had to do it.

Enrique walked in, silently, and retrieved his blade. Before he could make it back out, Robert noticed him.

"What are YOU doing down here?"

"I'm getting my blade, what's it look like?"

"You know where Johnny is. I can't let you leave with that knowledge in mind."

"Like I care where Johnny is. I just wanted my blade back, and in one piece."

"Oh. Well, then, you may leave."

"Enrique, you bastard!" was all he heard Johnny say as he went back up.

As he was fixing his blade, one thought came to mind.

The women will love him again!

_**A/N**__: Ah, Enri. You shall have your full charm back. He amuses me so much._

_Anyway, hope you liked it! ^-^_

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16 _


End file.
